18/42
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 42-وَأُحِيطَ بِثَمَرِهِ فَأَصْبَحَ يُقَلِّبُ كَفَّيْهِ عَلَى مَا أَنفَقَ فِيهَا وَهِيَ خَاوِيَةٌ عَلَى عُرُوشِهَا وَيَقُولُ يَا لَيْتَنِي لَمْ أُشْرِكْ بِرَبِّي أَحَدًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 42-Ve uhîta bi semerihî fe asbeha yukallibu keffeyhi alâ mâ enfeka fîhâ ve hiye hâviyetun alâ urûşihâ ve yekûlu yâ leytenî lem uşrik bi rabbî ehadâ(ehaden). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve uhîta : ve ihata edildi (kuşatılıp, mahvedildi) * 2. bi semeri-hi : onun ürünleri * 3. fe asbeha : böylece oldu * 4. yukallibu : çevirir, ovuşturur * 5. keffey-hi : avuçlarını (ellerini) * 6. alâ : üzerine, ...e * 7. mâ enfeka : harcadığı, sarfettiği şeyler (emek, para) * 8. fî-hâ : orada * 9. ve hiye : ve o * 10. hâviyetun alâ : üzerine yıkılmış, çökmüş halde * 11. urûşi-hâ : onun çardakları * 12. ve yekûlu : ve diyor * 13. yâ leyte-ni : keşke ben * 14. lem uşrik : şirk koşmam * 15. bi rabbî : Rabbime * 16. ehaden : bir kimse, bir şey Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 42-Derken serveti mahvoldu da çardakları çökmüş, yerle bir olmuş bağında ellerini uğuşturarak keşke Rabbime hiçbir varlığı eş, ortak olarak tanımasaydım demeye başladı. Ali Bulaç Meali * 42-(Derken) Onun ürünleri (afetlerle) kuşatılıverdi. Artık o, uğrunda harcadıklarına karşı avuçlarını (esefle) oğuşturuyordu. O (bağın) çardakları yıkılmış durumdaydı, kendisi de şöyle diyordu: "Keşke Rabbime hiç kimseyi ortak koşmasaydım." Ahmet Varol Meali * 42-Derken ürünleri kuşatıldı ve onun için harcadıklarına (içi giderek) avuçlarını oğuşturmaya başladı. (Bağın) çardakları yıkılmış durumdaydı. Kendisi de: "Keşke Rabbime hiç kimseyi ortak koşmasaydım" diyordu. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 42-Nitekim, ürünleri yok edildi; bağın altüst olmuş çardakları karşısında, sarfettiği emeğe içi yanarak ellerini oğuşturup 'Keşke Rabbime kimseyi ortak koşmasaydım' diyordu. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 42-Derken bütün serveti helâk edildi. (Yıkılmış) çardakları üzerine çökmüş hâldeki bağına yaptığı harcamalar karşısında ellerini oğuşturuyor ve şöyle diyordu: “Keşke Rabbime hiçbir kimseyi ortak koşmasaydım..” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 42-Derken onun serveti kuşatılıp yok edildi. Böylece, bağı uğruna yaptığı masraflardan ötürü ellerini oğuşturup kaldı. Bağın çardakları yere çökmüştü. «Ah, diyordu, keşke ben Rabbime hiçbir ortak koşmamış olsaydım!» Edip Yüksel Meali * 42-Derken, ürünü yok edildi. Çardakları üzerine yığılmış olan bağına verdiği emekten ötürü matem tutmaya ve 'Keşke Rabbime ortak koşmasaydım,' demeye başladı. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 42-Derken bütün serveti istilaya uğradı. Bunun üzerine bağına yaptığı masraflara karşı ellerini oğuşturmaya başladı. Bağ, çardakları üzerine çökmüş kalmıştı; «Ah! Keşke Rabbime hiçbir ortak koşmamış olsaydım!» diyordu. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 42-Derken bütün serveti istîlâ ediliverdi, bunun üzerine ona yaptığı masraflara karşı avuçlarını oğuşturup kaldı, o, çardakları üzerine çökmüş kalmıştı, ah, diyordu, nolaydım rabbıma hiç bir şerik koşmamış olaydım Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 42-Ve meyvesini (servetini) helâk kapladı. Artık ona sarfettiği şeylerden dolayı iki avucunu ovuşturmaya başladı. O (bağ) ise çardakları üzerine çökmüş idi ve diyordu ki: «Ne olurdu ben Rabbime bir ferdi şerik koşmamış olsaydım!» Muhammed Esed * 42-Ve (gerçekten de böyle oldu:) ürünlerle dolup taşan bahçeleri çepeçevre tarümar edildi; ve o (bahçenin) tarümar olmuş çitleri, çardakları karşısında, boşa giden emeğine yanarak ellerini oğuştura oğuştura: "Ah, n'olurdu, Rabbimden başkasına tanrısal nitelikler yakıştırmamış olsaydım!" demekten başka söyleyecek bir şey bulamadı. Suat Yıldırım * 42-Çok geçmeden, bütün serveti kül oldu... Sahibi bu halini görünce, bağın çökmüş çardakları karşısında, yaptığı masraflarına, harcadığı emeklere acıyıp avuçlarını oğuştura kaldı! "Ah!" diyordu, "n’olaydım, Rabbime ibadette hiçbir şeyi ortak yapmamış olaydım!" Süleyman Ateş Meali * 42-Derken (o inkârcı kişinin) ürünü yok edildi, çardakları üzerine yıkılmış durumda olan(bağ)ın karşısında ona harcadıklarına acıyarak ellerini uğuşturmağa başladı: "Âh nolaydı, ben Rabbime kimseyi ortak koşmamış olaydım!" diyordu. Şaban Piriş Meali * 42-Bir sabah kalktığında ürünleri yok edilmiş, çardakları ise çökmüştü: -Keşke Rabbime kimseyi ortak koşmasaydım, diyerek; ona sarfettiği emeğe avuçlarını ovuşturuyordu. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 42-Nitekim onun bütün ürünü birgün felâkete uğrayıverdi. O ise, bağının alt üst olmuş çardakları karşısında, harcadığı paraya ve emeğe yanarak ellerini birbirine vuruyor, 'Ne olurdu, Rabbime kimseyi ortak koşmasaydım!' deyip duruyordu. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 42-Derken bütün ürününe el kondu. Bağ sahibi, çardakları üzerine çökmüş bulunan bağ için harcadıklarına vahlanarak avuçlarını ovuşturuyor ve şöyle diyordu: "Ne olurdu, Rabbime hiç kimseyi ortak koşmasaydım!" Yusuf Ali (English) * 42- So his fruits (and enjoyment) were encompassed (with ruin), and he remained twisting and turning his hands over what he had spent(2382) on his property, which had (now) tumbled to pieces to its very foundations, and he could only say, "Woe is me! Wou M. Pickthall (English) * 42- And his fruit was beset (with destruction). Then began he to wring his hands for all that he had spent upon it, when (now) it was all ruined on its trellises, and to say: Would that I had ascribed no partner to my Lord! Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *37- Kendisiyle konuşmakta olan arkadaşı ona dedi ki: "Seni topraktan, sonra bir damla sudan yaratan, sonra da seni düzgün (eli ayağı tutan, gücü kuvveti yerinde) bir adam kılan (Allah) ı inkâr mı ettin?"(39) 38- "Fakat, O Allah benim Rabbimdir ve ben Rabbime hiç kimseyi ortak koşmam." 39- "Bağına girdiğin zaman, 'Maşallah, Allah'tan başka kuvvet yoktur'(40) demen gerekmez miydi? Eğer beni mal ve çocuk bakımından senden daha az (güçte) görüyorsan." 40- "Belki Rabbim senin bağından daha hayırlısını bana verir, (seninkinin) üstüne de gökten 'yakıp-yıkan bir afet' gönderir de kaygan bir toprak kesiliverir." 41- "Veya onun suyu dibe göçü verir de böylelikle onu arayıp-bulmaya kesinlikle güç yetiremezsin." 42- (Derken) Onun ürünleri (afetlerle) kuşatılıverdi. Artık o, uğrunda harcadıklarına karşı avuşlarını (esefle) evirip-çeviriyordu. O (bağın) çardakları yıkılmış durumdaydı, kendisi de şöyle diyordu: "Keşke Rabbime hiç kimseyi ortak koşmasaydım." 43- Allah'ın dışında ona yardım edecek bir topluluk yoktu, kendi kendine de yardım edemedi. 44- İşte burda (bu durumda) velayet (yardımcılık, dostluk) hak olan Allah'a aittir. O, sevap bakımından hayırlı, sonuç bakımından hayırlıdır. 45- Onlara, dünya hayatının örneğini ver; gökten indirdiğimiz suya benzer, onunla yeryüzünün bitkileri birbirine karıştı, böylece rüzgârların savurduğu çalı çırpı oluverdi. Allah, her şeyin üzerinde güç yetirendir.(41) AÇIKLAMA 39. Bu, Allah'ı "inkar" etmenin sadece Allah'ın varlığını kabul etmemekle sınırlı olmadığını, fakat gurur, kibir, kendini beğenmişlik ve ahireti inkarın da küfr olduğunu göstermektedir. Bu kişi Allah'ın varlığını inkar etmemesine, belki de "Şayet Rabbime döndürülürsem" ifadesi ile onun varlığına şehadet etmesine rağmen komşusu onu Allah'ı inkar etmekle suçlamaktadır. Çünkü zenginlik ve servetini Allah'ın bir lütfu olarak değil de kendi güç ve becerilerinin bir meyvesi olarak kabul eden, bu nimetlerin sonsuz olduğuna ve kimsenin bunları kendisinden alamayacağına inanan ve kendisini hiç kimseye karşı hesap vermekle sorumlu hissetmeyen bir kimse Allah'a inandığını söylese bile "Allah'ı inkar" etmektedir. Çünkü böyle bir kimse Allah'ı tek hakim, mabud ve malik değil de sadece bir varlık olarak kabul etmektedir. Gerçekte, Allah'a iman, sadece O'nun varlığını kabul etmeyi değil, aynı zamanda O'nu tek hakim, tek mabud ve tek hüküm koyucu olarak kabul etmeyi de gerektirir. 40. Yani, "Eğer biz bir şey yapmaya güç yetirebiliyorsak, bu, Allah'ın yardımı ve desteği iledir." 41. "Allah her şeye kadirdir": Hayat veren ve öldüren O'dur. Yükseltmek alçaltmak O'nun elindedir. Mevsimler O'nun emriyle değişir. Bu nedenle ey iman edenler; eğer bu gün bolluk içinde yaşıyorsanız, bu durumun sonsuza kadar süreceğini sanıp aldanmayın. Bir emriyle size tüm bunları lutfeden Allah, başka bir emriyle sahip olduklarınızın hepsini yok etmeye kadirdir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *42. Ve de böyle oldu: ürünlerle dolup taşan bahçeleri çepeçevre târümâr edildi; ve o bahçenin târümâr olmuş çitleri, çardakları karşısında, boşa giden emeğine yanarak ellerini oğuştura oğuştura: "Ah, n'olurdu, Rabbimden başkasına tanrısal nitelikler yakıştırmamış olsaydım!" demekten başka söyleyecek bir şey bulamadı. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *42. Ve meyvesini -servetini- helak kapladı. Artık ona sarfettiği şeylerden dolayı iki avucunu ovuşturmaya başladı. 0 -bağ- ise çardakları üzerine çökmüş ve diyordu ki: Ne olurdu, ben Rabbime bir ferdi ortak koşmamış olsaydım!. 42. Bu mübarek âyetler, o mümin zatın yaptığı ihtarların gerçekleşmiş olduğunu gösteriyor. 0 kâfir şahsın güvendiği bağlarının mahv ve harap olduğunu, hiçbir kimseden yardım göremediğini, pişmanlıklar göstererek cehaletin! anladığını bildiriyor ve insanları her türlü felâketlerden korumak, hayırlara kavuşturmak için Allah Teâlâ'dan başka bir koruyucu bulunmadığını beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Sonunda o servetine güvenen, müşrik şahsa dünyevî bir felâket geldi (ve meyvesini) yani: servetini, bağlarını, onlardaki meyve ağaçlarını ve diğer mallarını (helak kapladı) hepsi de mahvolup gitti (artık ona) o bağların vesairenin imarı, gelişip çoğalması için 'sarfettiği şeylerden dolayı iki avucunu) bir pişmanlık eseri olarak (ovuşturmaya başladı) ellerini bir birine çarpıp durdu. (0) hurmalıklarla çevrilmiş olan bağ (ise çardakları üzerine çökmüş idi) üzümler için yapılmış direkler yıkılıp bitmiş oldu. (ve) öyle dünyevî zararlardan dolayı bir temennide bulunarak (diyordu ki: Ne olurdu ben Rabbime bir ferdi ortak koşmamış olaydım!.) bu ifadesi arkadaşının nasihatini bir nevi hatırlama anlamındadır. Ve şirkten bir tövbe mahiyetindedir. Fakat bu, İmân etkisiyle Allah için samimî bir şekilde yapılmış bir tövbe değil, maddî bir varlığın zayi olmasından dolayı bir pişmanlık eseri olduğundan bu sözleriyle tevhid dinini kabul etmiş sayılamayacağı düşünülmektedir.